Vampire Knights Oneshots
by skipbeat08
Summary: I wrote these romantic one-shots for Vampire Knights when I first started writing fanfics. I hope everyone in enjoy reading them as much I have writing them. They are all written in you format. It's finished.
1. Kaname Kuran

Zero and you were childhood friends, when he left to live with Kaien Cross after his parents' death. You stayed in touch, and you had even visited him a few times. Zero decided to attend Cross Academy, so you applied, too. After all your parents had shipped you off to an all girl boarding school, so they didn't care as long as you weren't home. Actually, you didn't mind since you could study without guys looking at your every move. You hated boys hitting on you period really, but especially when you were studying. Although Cross Academy was co-ed; you were will to go because Zero was there. Naturally with your grades you got in no problem. Zero promised to introduce you to everyone. With your arrival Zero was smiling, and Yuki was giving you the normal evil glare.

"Hey , so what do you want to do first the tour or go to your dorm?" asked Zero politely.

"Hmm… my bags are heavy so dorm please." you said.

A gorgeous guy with brown eye and brown hair appeared and smiled. "You must be ."

Zero smirked, "This is Kaname Kuran, president of the Moon Dorm."

Kaname coldly asked, "May I take your bags?"

You replied, "No, I think Zero can get them."

Kaname looked disappointed in your answer but asked, "As new student at least let me escort to your dorm room on behalf of the Moon Dorm."

"Fine", you sighed.

With that Zero, Yuki, and Kaname showed you to your dorm. There was quiet a fuss, when Kaname enter with you. Kaname showed you the room as Zero put down your bags. Yuki was madder than ever.

Kaname coolly smiled, "If you need anything please ask me. Feel free to visit the Moon Dorm with Zero any time." He helped himself to the door. Then Zero gave the personal tour of the campus as promised. You arrived at the library and met other Moon Dorm member, Vice-president Takuma Ichijo.

As the school year continued you became friend with the all Moon Dorm member. You were elected president for the Day Dorm, which meant spending a lot of time with Kaname and Ichijo. You quickly discover the Moon Dorm's secret of them all being vampires.

You and Zero were talking as normal, when a girl from your dorm came in your room with tears in her eyes.

She sobbed, "I can't ... believe he ... hates me. Please do... you have... any advice. You and Zero... have a successful... relationship"

You were use to helping girls in their love lifes. It came with the job of being the Day Dorm's president.

"Who is the lucky man of your affections?" you asked.

She still crying blubbered, "Kaname Kuran."

You spoke with comfort in your voice, "Ok! There is the problem. He has refused every girl's confession this year. You are a wonderful girl, so you'll find the perfect guy. Zero and I are just childhood friends. Here, how about I talk to Kaname for you at the next dorm leader's meeting? He doesn't hate you. Calm down and I bet Yuki will take you for ice cream."

Her tears stopped as she hugged you.

"Really, thanks", she said.

She left leaving you and Zero alone. Zero responded hotly, "Why do you always take up for the Moon Dorm guys? How many girls have come crying to you over one of them?"

You coolly replied, "Why do you care so much?"

Zero enraged said, "So you care more for vampire than your own kind. You only seen the nice side of vampires, but they are really monsters. So why don't you just join the moon dorm?"

You were mad and hatefully said, "So you don't want me to care about you and the moon dorm? Fine! I'll transfer out next semester. Until then I stay out of your and Yuki's precious dorm."

You slammed the door with Zero speechless. As you left the dorm you had no clue where you were going to stay. You started crying as you walk into the pitch black night and Zero's words echo through your thoughts. You heard footsteps and tensed up.

Kaname greeted you with a warm voice, "Hello , you know it not safe to be out by yourself."

He turned saw your teary eyes then wrapped you in a warm embrace.

He whispered in your ear, "Please don't cry. It will spoil your lovely face."

Kaname gentle wiped away your tears and spoke, "Now, what will the Moon Dorm do with our favorite human girl upset?"

You held tightly to him and sobbed in his chest, "I can't go back to the Day Dorm tonight. Zero and I had a fight. I don't know where to stay."

Kaname said, "Why don't you stay with Ichijo and me? I know he loves being able to talk manga with someone."

Zero's words taunting you. You murmured, "You promise I won't wake up with bite marks."

Kaname looked a little offended, "You'll be safe I promise."

The next thing you knew you were being carried to the Moon Dorm. You arrived in Kaname's and Ichijo's room. You decided to take a bath first, so Kaname loaned you a shirt to change into. Ichijo noticed your puffy face and decided to make it his goal to cheer you up. You and Ichijo read manga for part of the evening; Ichijo even managed to get you laughing. Kaname came in insisting on you eating some thing from the kitchen, so Kaname lead you downstairs to the kitchen.

He spoke gently, "I know you love ice cream, so help yourself." You found some in the fridge. He handed you a spoon. As you spoke in between bites, "Kaname, there is girl that confessed to you today, and she thinks you hate her. Tomorrow could you please say hi to her in the hall?"

Kaname laughed, "Why should I give her false hope when I love someone else?"

You replied, "Because it's the nice thing to do. Since when did you ever love anyone else!? It's Yuki, right?"

Kaname silently watched you eat more ice cream.

"No, it's not Yuki. You know I have never had ice cream."

You laughed, "You all powerful pureblood never had ice cream?"

Kaname look at you, "May I tried some?"

You nodded your head and offer him the spoon. But Kaname instead gently kissed your lips. You were shocked, but it soon wore off. You started to kiss back, and he was much sweeter than ice cream. His hand moved to your waist, as your arm wrapped around his neck.

He softly whispered in your ear, "I like ice cream, but I love you the most."

You smiled, "But I love ice cream."

He smirked, "I want you to love me like ice cream"

You teased, "That will be hard, but I think you'll beat the ice cream."

Kaname carried you up to his room where you fell asleep in his arms. You woke up in his shirt and bed with a rose and note on the nightstand,

Dear ,

You are an official member of the Moon Dorm if you want. I went to fix thing between you and Zero. Let's get ice cream later.

Love,

Kaname


	2. Zero Kiryu

Zero shouted, "Are you crazy?"

You replied, "No! It is simple Yuki's birthday is coming up, so I am planning the party with Yori."

Zero still worried said, "But why the Moon Dorm?"

You smiled, "There are only two humans invited, and you are looking at one them. I used to be a vampire hunter, so you do the math smarty. The only other human will be Yori, and I'll protect her."

Zero gave up because arguing with you was pointless. You have never lost an argument with him ever. Partly the fact Zero gave up to be nice, and the other reason was he had known you for years and hadn't won argument yet.

Zero questioned, "What are you planning exactly?"

"Well, it's a surprise party, but normal stuff like cake, ice cream, and presents." you said.

"Any games in mind?" asked Zero.

"Nope, but we aren't playing hide and seek. It's more like hide and hunt with vampires." you stated.

He teased, "Why not?"

You spoke, "You know good and well why not. Aido almost bitted me last time, and then you had to rescue me. I could have handled him you know."

Zero chuckled, "Fine, what about 7 minutes in heaven?"

You sighed, "Sure, I guess just as long as I don't get Aido."

You resumed writing party plans when Zero interrupted, "What is the best way to tell a girl you like her?"

Without thought you answered, "Hmm … Jewelry."

Zero asked, "What kind of jewelry?"

You notice he was worrying and stopped writing. "Hey Zero, you want me to help you pick out some jewelry for Yuki's present?"

He appeared relieved, "Really?"

"Yeah, just pick a time; I'll go with you." you said.

Zero smiled, "How about tomorrow after school?"

"That works. I'll see you then."

You knew Zero care for Yuki. Even through you loved him; you always wanted what was best for him which was Yuki. You arrived at the jewelry store as Zero arrived you greeted him with a warm smile.

You teased, "Just admit it you like Yuki!", as he was deciding between a pair of moon and star shaped earrings or crescent moon shaped necklace.

He grumbled, "Do not!"

You laughed, "Do, too!"

The argument continued until Zero gave in with a sigh. "Urgh! I do! Happy now?"

"Yes, now I think the earring would be the best choice." you stated with your victory smirk.

Zero asked, "Fine, after I pay for the earrings you want to go window shopping?"

You said, "Sure, but I thought you hated shopping."

Zero complained, "I do, but I owe you one. Plus you shop fast, so it won't be too bad."

You decided to wait outside the store as Zero pay out. You gazed at the jewelry shop's display window out of boredom, when something caught your eye. It was a gorgeous sun shaped pendant on a sliver chain.

Zero said, "What are you looking at?"

He startled you out of your daze.

"Oh, nothing don't worry about it." you answered.

But Zero knew you too well. "It's the sun pendant, right?"

You replied, "Yeah, but I don't need it."

Zero taunted, "At least I know what to tell Aido to get you as an apology gift."

You slightly annoyed. "You know he doesn't have a chance with him being a vampire. It wouldn't work out, and you know why. "

Zero looked regretful, "Yeah, I remember."

Zero knew you had fallen in love with a vampire, when you were hunter. The vampire who you loved went rogue. It was your job to kill him, and you did exactly that with a single bullet. Shortly after that you quit the vampire hunting business and came to Cross Academy hoping to bring peace between humans and vampires.

Zero apologized, "I am sorry."

You laughed, "How about we go get ice cream?"

Zero nodded in agreement. As you finished your ice cream and realized you had forgot to buy a present yourself to give to Yuki.

You rapidly said, "I'll see at the Day Dorm. I forgot to buy a present for Yuki."

The jewelry shop was still open, so you decided to buy the crescent moon necklace.

As the day of the party came closer the Moon Dorm members helped you decorate. Kaname helped you get Yuki to come in on time.

As Yuki entered everyone yelled, "Surprise!!"

Yuki was startled but overjoyed.

Yuki smiled right at you. "I know you and Yori were behind it. Thanks"

You giggled, "You are welcome. First is cake and ice cream."

Slowly you lead her to a cake with red rose shape frosting on it. The cake read "Happy Birthday Yuki!" After an out tune happy birthday song everyone ate cake and ice cream.

Yori chimed, "Present time!"

Zero handed her his present first. Yuki was shocked but grateful. She said, "I love it, Zero."

Zero appeared quiet pleased. The gifts continued. Your present was last; she loved it, too. Yori declared, "It's time for seven minutes in heaven!" Sneaking out was the best solution. You made your way to the door, and Aido caught. Rather than argue and wreck Yuki's birthday you decided to stay. Annoyed as you forced yourself to pull an item from the bag somehow you managed to get a bullet.

"Ok, guys who put the bullet in?" you asked

Zero and Aido both stood up said, "That would be me."

"Seriously, I think it's Zero, so Aido sit down before I kill you."

Aido said, "How can you be so sure?"

You laughed, "Why would a vampire have vampire hunting bullet, when you aren't a hunter?"

Aido looked annoyed.

Zero disappointed sighed, "She is too smart for you. I put in the bullet."

You and Zero entered the dark closet. Nothing would happen between you and Zero, but also you knew how you felt about him. Rather than torment yourself you left the closet before the tears could start. You came out early to everyone surprise.

You said, "I am not feeling too great, so I going back to my dorm."

"Are you alright? I am sure Kaname would walk you to the dorms." said Yuki.

"I'll be fine don't worry. Please just enjoy your birthday." you replied, as you wave goodbye from the door. You left out into the dark night and started to the dorms. Slowly you heard footsteps get closer, and you tensed up.

You yelled, "Aido and Kain, it's not funny. I'll shoot if you try anything."

Zero appeared, ", it's me. I am worried about you."

You pleaded, "I am fine. Just go to your precious Yuki's party, alright?"

Zero shouted, "I don't like her for the millionth time."

He gently pressed his warm lips to yours. "I guess that's one argument you lost." Zero teased in your ear. He kissed you again but with more passion. He broke the kiss and whispered, "I have something for you.'

Zero opened a small box and put the sun pendant around your neck and glazed your neck with his fangs.

Zero smiled, "I don't how to tell you how much I adore you. So I went with jewelry."

You whispered, "I found something that works better than jewelry, kisses."

Zero joked, "I promise they're no charge and customized just for you."

Zero picked you up and carried you to the Day dorm where you fell asleep on the couch together.


	3. Takuma Ichijo

Yuki was giving you a campus tour. "Here is the library. As new students you may need to use it for research." she said.

You loved books, but hate the ever evil English papers. The girl who was your roommate had boy trouble and by trouble she was the dorm slut. You had figured that you be at the library a lot. Another girl in your tour group whispered, "Who is the hot guy over there?" As she pointed to a blonde head guy with green eyes and a smile hot enough to make most girl heart skip a beat but not yours. You had realized if a guy is that cute he was either a jerk, stupid or both.

He was apparently coming your way as the girls' whispers subsided. He spoke elegantly. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Takuma Ichijo and vice-president of the Moon Dorm. I hope you enjoy your stay at Cross Academy. Yuki, I'll see you later."

With that he took his leave, but personally you thought was to avoid his new fan girls. Your tour group continued, but rather listens to girls swoon over Ichijo you had decided to skip the tour. You figured since you would be spending most of your free time here; you should check it out. Passing the reference section you headed toward what was hopefully the manga section. Lucky for you it was the manga section, and slowly you started to read the titles. A voice startled you. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be on a campus tour?"

You grumbled, "Yeah, but books are much better than listening to girl gush about Ichijo."

You turned around to see none other than Ichijo and felt bad about what you said.

Ichijo chuckled, "You have a lot of spunk for new girl. Obviously, you aren't going to join my fan club."

You boldly said, "No, I am no one's fan girl."

He smiled, "I like you. What is your favorite manga? Anti fan girl"

"I am for your information. My favorite manga is currently Bloody Kiss, but my favorite changes all the time. What's your favorite manga?"

He looked interested. "Well, umm … why did you have to ask such a hard question? My favorite is all them."

You laughed, "Any suggestion?"

He had you load down with manga.

"Tell me if you like them." said Ichijo.

You responded, "I will."

As you left the library you tripped over a step. All the manga and you went tumbling down the stairs. Ichijo caught you just in time.

You laughed, "I am sorry. I am klutz."

Ichijo looked worried as he put you down.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am use to falling, so don't worry." you said as you started to pick up the books.

Ichijo asked, "How about I carry them to your room for you?"

"That would be nice," you calmly stated.

As Ichijo carried your books you talked about books and manga on the way to the Day Dorm. The girl watched and whisper as he entered the dorm behind you. He followed to your room.

"Where should I put these?" he asked.

You pointed to the corner of the room and said, "There will be fine. Thanks!"

Ichijo smiled at you "Hey if you want to intellectually discuss books and manga you can come to me. Just ask Yuki where I am, somehow she always knows where I am at. She'll help you find me."

"Thanks again," you smiled as he left. As the school year continued you and Ichijo became good friends. He even helped you with your English papers.

You were at the library as usual with Ichijo. He asked, "How do you not like any of the other Moon Dorm members?"

"Huh," you responded slowly as you tore away from your book.

Ichijo was use to this by now, so he politely replied the question.

"It's simple. I hate flirty guys who make girls cry. Kaname and Zero aren't really that bad through."

Ichijo laughed, "We aren't big flirts you know."

"Yeah, I know, or I wouldn't be talking to you either." you replied smoothly.

Kain and Aido popped up behind you, and Kain teased, "So, what are our favorite nerdy love birds doing today?"

You were annoyed.

"For the millionth time we are just friends!" you softly spoke because it was a library.

Aido mocked, "Sure, that's why Ichijo talks about you so much and spend all his free with you. Plus you know our secret, if that's not lover I don't know what is."

You hotly hissed, "Aido, it's not my fault you got caught biting my roommate in my closet!"

He was now officially mad. "You just wish it was you instead there is no need for you to be jealous, sweetheart."

You laughed, "In your dreams. I could have whatever guy I want. You are just jealous I don't want you."

Kain taunted, "Who do you want?"

You smirked, "Niether of you obviously."

Aido grinned, "That was harsh even for you, ice queen. I feel sorry for Ichijo."

You said, "I'm tired of your stupid argument. I am going to my room. Ichijo, my roommate is leaving for the weekend, so I'll be there if you need me. Kain and Aido, set one foot near my room, and I'll personally shoot you both with Zero's gun."

Aido teased, "Is that a promise?"

You gave him the glare like do want to find out now. With that you pick up your things and left for your room.

Your roommate may be a slut, but she wasn't stupid.

She asked, "Hey, do care if I tried my luck with Ichijo?"

You weren't sure why but that question hit a nerve.

"Yes, I do. He is a good person and doesn't need you to play around with his emotions." responded

"He is not yours, you know! You are one to talk! He appears to care for you, and all you do is tease him!" your roommate yelled as she slammed the door.

After the argument you figured that way to deal with it was to read a new manga.

A knock came from the door you slightly annoyed stopped reading. "Who is it?"

A familiar voice answered, "It is Ichijo. Can I come in?"

You open the door and let him in your small room. He entered and plopped down on your bed with a worried sigh.

You noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ichijo said, "Yuki stay with Kaname this weekend. I was wonder if you let me stay here."

You smiled, "Sure, but on two conditions. One is the Moon and Day Dorms outside of Kaname, Zero, and Yuki can't find out. Two is you have to sleep on my roommate's mattress because I not sure what she has done on it."

He laughed, "Deal!"

Ichijo and you read manga, until your stomach started to growl. Ichijo took notice and offered to make some tea. You agreed. He handed you your cup, but you drop it. You had a small cut on the palm of your hand. Ichijo's eye glowed red. He rushed over and gentle lick your hand. He woke from the trance as soon as he realized it was your blood.

He apologized, "I am sorry. I'll leave."

You grabbed his hand and said, "It was my fault. Please don't go I …"

He finished your statement with gentle and perfect kiss. He broke away. "I am sorry."

You gentle wrapped your arm around his neck and whispered, "I guess I'm your fan girl now." You gentle pecked his cheek. He pulled close to you and smile into your neck. "Really, I guess you as the anti fan girl type."

"Hmm…" you purred in his ear, "Too bad I guess I'll have to join someone else's fan club."

"Sorry, there is no return turn after being my fan girl. So you are mine now. " he softly whispered in ear.

You fell asleep on him. You woke with him in your bed. Unpleasantly your roommate came back on Sunday to find you and Ichijo cuddled up on the couch.


	4. Hanabusa Aido

I don't own any of the Vampire Knights Character. I also made no profit off this other than fun. Enjoy!

* * *

"How many girls have you use that lie on, Aido?" your sister yelled at Aido in the court square in front of everyone.

That event was still fresh in your mind the day you arrived at Cross Academy. Your sister was one of the Moon Dorm's biggest fangirl, and Aido had taken full advantage of the fact. Aido was #1 on of your most despised list for he broke your sister's heart.

"Hello," said a warm voice.

The voice seemed familiar. You turn to see Aido.

"Excuse me, I have to get to my dorm," you replied with a fake smile.

He grabbed your wrist. "Wait, you look familiar."

"Sorry, but I don't know you," you lied as you took your wrist back.

You headed to your dorm quickly hoping he won't follow you Aido of course did.

"Wait! What's your name?" he yelled as you were swallowed by a sea of people.

You had got lucky because you were a natural at blending into crowds. Finally, you made it safely to the quite of your dorm room. Your dorm room was a little small but perfect for you. Neatly, you unpacked your things. Since it was the first day everyone would get settled and then the campus tours would start. You had finished unpacking and decided to go to the commons area. Waiting for your tour guide to come you listened to the gossip.

"Hey, did you hear Aido was blown off by new girl?" A girl inquired.

"No! Really?! Who was it?" her friend responded.

The girl spoke again, "I heard she is unnaturally beautiful. She has the perfect body, tan, and is smart, too. Her hair is red. Her eyes are like the ocean."

You suppressed the notation to laugh because the person described was you but slightly blown out of proportions. You had red hair, blue-green eyes, and were tone, but you were pale. Your sister and you shared the same face, but your sister was completely different. She had changed her hair color, eye color, last name, and anything else she could to be different from you. Naturally, Aido would recognize your face, but it would take awhile for him to notice you were his ex girlfriend's sister.

"Number 2!" yelled someone.

You got up and followed the voice.

"Hello, I am Hanabusa Aido." He said with charm to your group.

He smiled at you. "You still haven't answered my question from earlier."

You politely replied, "I am ."

The girls in your group were in shock after that the whisper of gossip broke out. He continued with tour, and he had received every girl's number but yours. Aido waited for the group to dissipate and came to you.

"Come on ! Would you please give me your number?" Aido begged.

You smirked, "I don't give my number to cheaters, lairs, fanboys, or people I despise. Since you have all those wonderful qualities you won't be receiving it."

Aido was shocked.

He said, "You don't know me. How do you know what I am?"

You coolly said, "I know your type and the rumors. I also notice you couldn't take your eyes off me during the tour. Please I have better ways to waste my time than talking to you."

Aido grabbed your hand before you could leave and smiled. "I like you. Let me prove it to you."

"Sorry, but that is impossible." You softly whisper in his ear with that he let your hand go.

As the school year continued Aido made a point to impress you daily, which failed. He sent you a dozen rose at least once a week. Aido also had bought jewelry, cute clothes, and even promised he loved only you. Having the "Idol" like you was hard because it was impossible to make friends with the other Day Class girls. You took up with the Moon Dorm member for companionship. Ironically, you and Kaname became good friends.

"Why do think Aido cares for me, anyways?" you asked Kaname as you move your pond.

Kaname calmly responded, "People always want what they can't have."

He moved his chess piece across the chessboard.

You laughed, "You are right about that! Can you believe he seriously hasn't figure out I am her sister?"

You move your knight over his queen.

Kaname replied, "He knows trust me, but he won't let on."

Kaname moved his bishop.

"I guessed he has always been a secret keeper." You sighed as your rook was taken. You then moved your king.

"You know I think he is serious about you. I haven't seen him with another girl since he met you." Kaname answered. He moved his piece to victory.

"Checkmate," responded Kaname without any excitement in his voice.

"As usual you won. It's getting dark. I should go." You mumbled in defeat.

"See you tomorrow for another game?" asked Kaname.

"Sure, you know I will win one of these day." You replied.

You let the Moon Dorm and started toward the Day Dorm. Someone was following you, and the pursuer was picking up speed.

**BOOM!**

It was now on top of you and looking for your neck. The attacker was much stronger than you as you found out trying to escape. You realized it was a vampire, when the fang glazed your throat. You tried to scream, but your mouth couldn't make a sound.

"Don't you touch her. She is mine," growled Aido.

He grabbed the attacker and slammed him into the near by tree. He quickly picked you up and sat you down safely.

"I have to deal with that E-level vampire. He won't stay down for long. I'll be back I promise." Aido said seriously as he left.

You saw his eyes light up as he left. There were two scream. Aido's stiletto was making it was back to you. You immediately saw the injuries.

"Are you alright ?" Aido asked.

"I am a little startled, but fine. We are going to my room, so I can bandage you up." You commanded.

You helped him to your dorm room without anyone seeing you. He sat down on your bed. You unbuttoned his uniform to see a deep slash from his shoulder down to the middle of his breastplate.

"You are lucky my roommate is the world's biggest klutz. Seriously, what were you thinking?" You lectured as you went to the bathroom to get the rubbing alcohol and gauze. You returned and started to bandage him up.

Aido earnestly replied, "I love you, and if anything happen to you I …"

His blue eyes were full of sincerity, courage, and love only for you. He gentle caressed your face and soft kissed you.

"Nothing is impossible, expect maybe your sister killing you. I won't allow her to do that though." He whispered in your ear.

You teased, "I guess you'll be getting my number after all."

He kissed you again but more passionately. You woke up the next morning in his secure arms.

* * *

Aido is my least favorite character, but I did my best. I hope you enjoy it! Please review that way the next ones are better! I have to add if nobody reviews I won't post the next chapter, because it is pointless if no one like them. This is my shorts chapter so far. If anyone finds an error review or message me. I'll fix it because I know it's not perfect.


	5. Akatsuki Kain

I do not own Vampire Knights. I also made no profit from this!

* * *

"What?!" yelled Kain.

"I have a date." You said calmly.

"You having a date!? Ha! Ha! Ha! That is so funny!" He roared with laugh.

"I am serious. I am girl after all." You huffed.

You had hung out with Aido and Kain in the Moon Dorm for the longest time, and all of you loved to prank people. Naturally, the guys saw you as another guy because you wore no make-up, never made any drama, and never wore any dresses (unless by force). In other words, you were one of those rebellious types of girls.

Kain blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh, I forgot!"

You gently punched him in the arm.

"I hate you!" You taunted.

"I love you, too. You are just so charming. Who is the lucky fellow?" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"You know him," you stated.

"Really? Is it Ichijo or maybe Zero?" guessed Kain.

"No, but he is in the Moon Dorm." You replied.

"Is it Shiki?" He asked.

You blushed, "Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me pick out clothes."

Kain smiled.  
"I guess. He is a model, so you need something fashionable. I've seen your wardrobe, and you could use someone with good taste to help you out."

"Are you trying to say something about my lovely closet?" You teased.

"Maybe," he responded.

"Now that you have insulted my wardrobe, you get the honor of helping me pick out a new wardrobe and my outfit for my date." You stated.

"Can't you get Aido to help?" he whined.

"No. You insulted it, so you fix it." You replied.

"Fine, which store and what time?" he sighed.

"The cute little shop by the jewelry store after school tomorrow."

"I'll see you there." He agreed.

As you waited out in front of the shop, you began to think about the people you usually hung out with. You didn't exactly get along with the Day class or Night class girl. Somehow hanging out with "Wild" Kain and "Idol"Aido made them hate you, and the fact you weren't girly didn't help. Zero, Ichijo, Kain, and Aido were the only people you saw outside of school.

As soon as Kain arrived, he smiled at you.

"You are ready to try something new?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." You mumbled.

As you enter the store you looked at the different clothes.

"Here!" yelled Kain as he shoved a bunch of clothes in your arm. You slowly headed to the dressing room unenthused. Kain laughed at your first outfit, since you looked like a disco dancer who met a hippie and had a kid. The following outfits improved, and Kain smiled and told you when he liked one. You came out in an elegant midnight blue dress. Kain went serious.

"You look amazing." Kain whispered.

"I completely hate dresses." You replied.

Kain laughed, "Shiki will definitely notice you in that dress along with any guy in a 6 mile radius."

"Urgh! I'll buy it, but you have to take me for ice cream after the date. Trust me! I'll have earned it because anyone who wears heels deserves ice cream."

Kain agreed with your petty demands.

Zero offered to accompany you to the Moon Dorm for your date. You saw Aido at the top of the stairway looking at you.

The buzz of whispers amongst the Moon Dorm folk started.

"Who is the beautiful girl?"

Kain came down to see you as the crowd started to form around you.

Kain blushed, "Umm… , you look beautiful tonight."

You heard a gasp from the crowd. You hugged Kain giving him a sweet peck on the cheek.

You whisper in his ear, "Thank you."

Aido chuckled, "Seriously, who is she because would never look like that in a million years? This is your best prank ever, Kain."

"You wouldn't believe what one dress and some make-up would do for a girl, Aido. I clean up good, don't I?" You smirked.

Aido was totally in shock.

Shiki came down the stairs and walked over towards you.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Shiki as he took your hand.

"Yes," you said quietly.

Shiki and you went to a quiet little café not too far away, so you decided to eat there. Shiki pulled out your chair for you.

"Are you really human?" Shiki asked you.

"I am 100 human." You replied.

As the two of you continued with dinner, everything had gone smoothly so far. Shiki couldn't take his eye off you. Kain was right as usual. You and Shiki went for a walk in the park. After you finished your walk in the park, Shiki escorted you back to your dorm room.

Shiki blushed, "Would you go out with me again sometime?"

You smiled, "Sure!"

He gently pulled you in for a sweet goodnight kiss. Shiki was blushed deep crimson as he left you. You entered your room thinking that you should go out in a dress like this more often…

Suddenly, you saw that a single red rose was on your desk. That was odd, but sweet.

'Who would leave me a rose?' you thought to yourself.

You figured Kain would come to get for ice cream after Shiki got back to the Moon Dorm.

But, he never came to get you.

You fell asleep on your bed waiting for him. The next morning, you woke took a bath and put on your normal clothes. The Moon Dorm was your destination; your mission was to find Kain. You entered the dorms to find Aido.

Aido chuckled, "Well, if it's not Cinderella who looks like the spell has been broken."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Shut up and tell me where Kain is." You said annoyed by his rude comment.

"He went out last tonight to see you, but he came back early. He left early this morning for a walk, and I haven't seen him since." Aido replied.

"Thanks, I'll find him." You said with a smile.

Kain was at your spot how he found it was beyond you, but it was the only place to get way from everyone. You made your way to the spot only you shared with him.

You asked, "What are you doing?" as you look down at Kain laying in your flower meadow.

"Hmm… thinking," he softly answered.

"What are you think about?" you inquired as sat down next to him.

"A fairy tale where the princess gets stolen way from the prince who never told the princess he loved her." He responded.

"You left the rose last night, didn't you?" you asked.

"I … um", he blushed, "love you. I know Shiki is the right guy for you. I won't lie, but last night it was I could do to keep from stealing you away for myself."

You kissed him. There was a spark unlike Shiki's kiss.

He whispered in your ear, "What about Shiki?"

You replied, "I think he is better off with Rima."

Kain accepted the answer.

"I guess you are a girl after all," teased Kain in ear.

You and Kain spent all day in the meadow. Shiki seem to be fine, since he was kissing Rima when you came back.

* * *

I hope you enjoy it. I am not sure what to do after I finish Shiki's one-shot. My school starts back mid-August, so I will be busy. I was thinking about doing a Vampire Knights vacation one-shot, but I am not sure. Please review I love suggestions. Thanks for reading!


	6. Senri Shiki

Bam

Bam!

The books you'd been carrying went tumbling down around you.

"Sorry, I couldn't see over the books," you apologized to the people who you'd bumped into.

A young man smiled, "It is fine. Aren't you the new guardian?"

You were on the ground gathering up the fallen books as you replied, "Yes, I am . I look forward to the challenges that come with being a guardian."

"Isn't Zero supposed to help you with stuff like this?" he asked as he handed you a book.

You slightly giggled, "Yeah, but something came up and well here I am."

You had finished stacking the last book on top of the large pile.

"How about I carry those to the library for you?" He appeared a little worried for you.

An annoyed looking blonde girl came up and whined, "It was her fault. There isn't any reason for you to help her. She is a guardian after all, Shiki."

"Umm… Excuse me I'll be going now. Rima don't worry; he won't have to help me." You said, slowly starting to totter your way to the library.

"Hey, wait up! I want to help you. Please excuse Rima's manners. She is very protective of me." Shiki said, catching up to you.

"I know I read everyone's profile," you replied.

He gently took half the amount of books you were carrying, making sure that you wouldn't drop them again.

"How do you manage to get all these books?" he inquired.

You entered the library with smile on your face.

"You see when you read a lot you get a lot of books. Just kidding! I read, but not textbooks unless it is required. Actually, the Day Dorm girls forgot to turn in some of their textbook last year." You whispered.

Shiki and you sat the textbooks down on the librarian's desk and left the library.

"Although you know I am Senri Shiki, if you need any help all you have to do is ask." He said.

Rima arrived smiling at Shiki and glaring at you, "May I have a word with our new guardian alone, Shiki?"

"Sure!" said Shiki.

You watched as Shiki faded from sight.

"He is mine. I don't share with others. If you touch him you are dead. Got it, kitten?" she hissed.

"I don't share either. Shiki is a big boy. Let him make his own decision. Unless you are afraid it won't be you, kitten." You pleasantly growled.

With those words, a rivalry was born.

The school year continued, and Rima had the whole Day Class hating you with the exception of your roommates, Zero, and Yuki. The Moon Dorm respected you. Kain was one of your few friends. Shiki and you were good friends in spite of Rima's numerous attempts to ruin your relationship.

You left your room to head off for class and then heard a whisper of gossip downstairs. Slowly, you walked down the stairs, when you saw huge crowd around the bulletin board.

Pushing your way through the crowd to see what all the fuss was about, you saw a picture of Aido hugging you from behind followed by another picture of you buying a pregnancy test. The caption at the bottom read, "THE DAY DORM SLUT!" then in another small caption, it read, "Do you really want her for your guardian?"

You had never slept with any of the Moon Dorm's member. The pregnancy test was for another girl in your dorm. Lastly, Aido would have hugged any girl with two legs.

Zero came to you side and said, "I'll do damage control the best I can for you. Yuki will help, too."

You managed a frustrated teary eye reply. "Thanks, I have to pay a visit to Rima in the Moon Dorm."

Rima was low, but this was the lowest thing she had ever done to you. You were enraged, when you arrived at the Moon Dorm and on quest to find Rima. Unsurprisingly, you found the rumor had spread there, too.

Kain yelled from the banister, "When are you due? You'll let it call me Uncle, right?"

You laughed, "It's a rumor. You'll be Uncle Kain if I ever have kids. Can you tell me where Rima is?"

Kain happily replied, "Sure, she's in Shiki's room."

You put on a smile.

"Thanks, if you would do some damage control for me I would appreciate it."

Kain chuckled, "Sure, but just because you are my favorite human."

"Thanks again," you said as you ran up the stairs. You entered Shiki's room to find Rima and him kissing.

"You won! I quit! Shiki, best of luck to you! Please don't talk, text, call, or email me! My life will be better that way. Also, Rima, here is your lovely flyer!" you angrily screamed.

You slammed down the flyer then slammed Shiki's dorm on the way out. A loud rumble of thunder came as you left the dorm. The rain started to pour down on you. At least it matched the mood as you could feel tears starting to stream down your face. You were getting soaked to the bone, when Kain came up to you with an umbrella. He pulled in you for a tight hug as you sobbed in his shoulder.

He softly spoke, "Seriously, what I am going to do if you catch a cold? Come, we are going to clear up this rumor. You are going to get clean up, and we are going for ice cream."

All you managed to say was a simple thank you.

He came back to the Day Dorm and clear up all the rumors without any trouble. Kain kept good on his promise about ice cream. He stayed with you the whole night, too. Kain want to make such you were okay. After that you and Kain were rarely seen without one other. He was your best friend and very protective of you. Kain hated to see you cry, but he would let you fall apart in his arms.

It had been two weeks since the incident, when Shiki came to visit you in your gardening patch, while Kain was out on business. Kain wouldn't let Shiki within talking distance of you. Who could blame Kain for not wanting to see you to get hurt again?

"Hey ! Can we talk?" Shiki asked.

"Sure! How about the way your girlfriend spread that rumor about me? Better, yet how you let her get away with it? Technically, we have talk so leave me in peace." You hatefully said.

Shiki responded, "That's not what I meant."

You coolly replied, "I'm sure that's not what you meant when you kissed her either."

"And that's why Kain is all over you," Shiki sounded jealous.

You argued, "We are friends. He is here for me, when I need him which is more than what I can say for you."

Shiki mumbled, "I would be if you let me. I…"

You sarcastically laughed, "Sure! Oh, wait you had that chance and blew it. Plus, Rima wouldn't be happy."

Shiki growled, "Rima has never been or will be my girlfriend. The kiss was an accident. She tripped on me, and our lips met."

"You can just keep lying to yourself, but you wouldn't lie to me." You said.

The next thing you knew you were pinned to a tree being kissed by Shiki. You were mad, so you resisted his kiss but finally gave in.

Shiki whisper in your ear, "I want you and only you."

You teased, "You know Kain will kill you if you make me cry again."

Shiki smirked, "I won't make you cry, and I'll take my chances with Kain."

Rima was of course mad and tried to spread more rumors. Everyone knew you and Shiki were together and came to the conclusion that she was a jealous lair.


End file.
